


Aviation

by Zinnith



Series: Entangled Particles [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Airplanes, Bad Sex, Bathroom Sex, Disability, Entangled Particles, Established Relationship, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was official - long flights made John horny.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aviation

**Author's Note:**

> For anyanka_eg's Mile High Club challenge. Beta'd by the incomparable the_cephalopod.

It was official - long flights made John horny. Trying to pass the time when you were practically trapped in your seat inevitably led to… thinking. Fantasizing, to be exact. It wasn't even John's fault; how could he possibly help himself when Rodney was reading whilst doing the thing with his hand and his mouth? The thing where he rubbed the tip of his index finger against his lower lip, his mouth slightly open, and all his concentration on his article. It was driving John crazy. He shifted a little in his seat and tore his eyes away from Rodney's mouth, turning to look out of the window instead. Just another couple of hours. He could hold out that long, couldn't he?

The first thing John was going to do when they got home was get Rodney naked, on his back, and in bed. Then he was going to lie down between Rodney's legs and suck him until Rodney was so far gone that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from thrusting into John's mouth. Closing his eyes, John could almost feel it, Rodney's cock sliding over his tongue, the heady taste of him…

"Will you stop that?"

John looked up to find that Rodney was watching him. "Stop what?" he asked, somewhat puzzled. He didn't think he'd done anything. Or had he made some sound to give himself away?

"Stop that…. that _look_. That look you have on your face." Rodney leaned closer and hissed, "I _know_ that look - it means you're thinking about dirty things and we won't be home in another three hours, so _stop_ it."

Rodney's breath was warm against John's cheek. If he wanted to, he could kiss Rodney right here. He was still getting used to that, but he was starting to like it more and more. Rodney's lips were just a few scant inches from his. He could lean forward just a little bit and they would meet; he would be able to taste the chocolate Rodney had been eating a little earlier and could lick his way into Rodney's mouth and kiss him until he forgot his own name.

Rodney's voice penetrated the daydream. "I said _stop_ it! There are a pair of grannies sitting behind us and I don't want you molesting me in your head while they're watching."

John glanced back, over the top of their seats, to where the two elderly women were sitting. One of them was reading a book with lots of flowers on the cover, the other one was doing a crossword puzzle. The one with the book looked up at John with a smile. He smiled back and waved a little and then sat back down again dejectedly. Apparently there would be no fun on this flight.

Unless…

John suddenly got an idea and reached for his crutches. "Help me to the toilet?"

Rodney frowned. "Why? You don't need any help…" A look of realisation slowly crept into his face. "Oh. Oh!"

"Exactly," John wiggled his eyebrows. "Want to give your handicapped boyfriend a hand?"

Rodney got out of his seat flatteringly fast. John followed as quickly as he could with his crutches and his knee-brace and together they made their way toward the toilets. Rodney nervously held the door open and John followed him inside, leaned on his crutches and hurriedly locked the door.

He looked up at Rodney, whose earlier look of anticipation had turned into a somewhat exasperated expression. "So tell me, how exactly were you planning on doing this?"

John looked around. Okay, this could be a problem. Airplane lavatories were obviously not built to accommodate two grown men and a pair of crutches. He studied the space they had to work with, trying to come up with a solution. "Maybe if you sat down on the toilet and I …" he tried.

Rodney shook his head. "What are you going to tell Carla? 'I'm sorry I wrecked my knee again, but I just got this sudden urge to have sex with my boyfriend in an _airplane toilet_.' Also, no lube. Stupid airport security."

John considered it. The position he had suggested _would_ be hard on his knee and his physical therapist was a frightening woman. Seemed like that idea was out. "So what if I was standing and you were…" he motioned to the floor. Rodney looked down, made a grimace and looked up at John again.

"No."

"No?"

"No. Do you have any idea how much bacteria there is in a place like this? Also, these slacks are new and I don't want to ruin them the first time I wear them."

John looked at the floor. It seemed okay to him. Not sterile by any means, but it couldn't be much worse than the floor in front of Rodney's couch. "Well, _I_ could…"

"No! What's wrong with you? Do you want to cripple yourself permanently?"

Okay, so John had to admit that this probably wasn't the brightest idea he'd ever had - Rodney looked more uncomfortable than turned on by the thought of airplane sex. "Sorry. Bad idea. I was just thinking it might be hot." John suddenly felt embarrassed and turned away. People his age should keep their sex life in the bedroom. Especially people his age who'd had knee ligament repair surgery not three weeks ago.

When he next looked up, Rodney's face had softened into a smile. "Hot, huh?" he said.

John shifted his weight a little on his good leg, hoping he wasn't blushing. He wished Rodney wouldn't tease him like this - that they could just return to their seats and pretend the whole thing never happened. "Yeah. Well, I thought so at first, but…"

"Come here."

Rodney pulled him close, hands closing around his waist and kissed him. It was a very nice kiss, a kiss with _intent_; the kind of wet messy kiss that usually meant that all kinds of good things were about to happen. "So tell me," Rodney said when he pulled back. "What were you thinking about before?"

"I…" John felt somewhat rattled. "I thought about you. About us coming home. What I wanted to do. To you." Dirty talk had never been his strong suit; he'd always preferred _doing_ things to talking about them.

Rodney's hand slid around his back, fingers teasing the waistband of his jeans. "Yes? What?"

John licked his lips. "I was going to…" he hesitated. "I'm not very good at this."

"Tell me," Rodney insisted. One of his hands moved down to cup John's ass, big and warm through the fabric of his jeans.

"I wanted to… to blow you," John said, felt his face go hot as the words left his mouth. "You would be in bed, on your back and I would… I would take you in my mouth."

"I like that." The hand on John's ass kept stroking up and down. He was getting hard and shifted a little in the cramped space so he could get closer to Rodney, who was all but whispering in his ear, "I like it when you're down there sucking me and you look up at me through your eyelashes. It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen - your mouth stretched wide around me, taking me in."

John moaned and rocked against Rodney, feeling Rodney's erection against his thigh. He felt a twinge in his bad knee and wobbled a little. The grip on his ass tightened, keeping him in place. "No, stay still, I don't want you to fall over and hurt yourself again. Wait a second."

Suddenly they were moving and John found himself pinned against the lavatory door. "Let's hope the lock is sturdier than it looks," Rodney muttered. "Or this could end up all kinds of awkward."

"Mhhm," John agreed and kissed him again. "Keep talking."

"What? Yes, yes of course. Where was I?" Rodney's hands were roaming underneath his t-shirt, found and teased his nipples. "Oh, now I remember. Your mouth." Another kiss, deep and dirty. "Around my cock."

"Speaking of your cock…" John got his hands free and tugged at Rodney's pants, trying to get the fly open. Rodney was rock hard and John wanted to see it, wanted the silky skin of Rodney's dick against his palm. To his frustration, the zipper was not cooperative. "Um… Rodney?"

"What?"

"Your zipper's stuck."

"Damn it. Wait, no, no, no, let me, I would like to have a chance to father children someday!"

Rodney managed to coax the zipper open with an exclamation of triumph and John finally got his hand wrapped around Rodney's cock to play with his foreskin and tease the sensitive head. Rodney groaned, a low sexy sound deep in his chest. "Oh that's good, that's very very good. Keep doing that, please?"

John was only too happy to comply, and then Rodney opened John's pants and returned the favour, matching John's strokes with his own. John leaned forward to kiss him again, suck on his lower lip and taste every moan he could draw out of Rodney.

Then Rodney did something particularly clever with his fingers and John had to stop kissing him to gasp for breath. He fell back against the door and felt something hard and pointy bore into his ribs.

"Ow!"

Rodney immediately stopped what he was doing. "What! What happened? Is it your knee, did you wrench it again? I didn't hurt you, did I? John, tell me what's wrong!"

John let go of Rodney and pulled away from the door to hear the clatter of aluminium and plastic on the floor. "It's okay, just the crutch-handle. I hate the damn things."

"Oh. Okay." Rodney looked hesitant. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine. Gonna have a funny shaped bruised tomorrow, that's all."

"Okay. Good. Um… do you want me to…"

"Yes please." John reached out for him again, but then changed his mind. "Wait. I have a better idea. Come here. Kiss me again."

Rodney complied, pressing up against John with one hand cupping John's cheek and the other buried in his hair. John reached between them and wrapped his fingers around both of their cocks, giving them a long slow stroke. Rodney groaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss, hot and wet and sloppy. John got their erections aligned and began to jerk them off, working fast and dirty, using every trick he knew. He figured if they stayed in here much longer, there was a significant risk for bodily harm.

It didn't take long, not with Rodney kissing him like there was no tomorrow. John convulsed as he came, distantly wondering if there was any truth to that story about the atmospheric pressure in the cabin causing more intense orgasms. A moment later, Rodney followed him, spilling over John's hand and then sagged against his chest. "I hope you're not planning to make a habit of this," he mumbled against John's shoulder. "Not that I didn't appreciate the end result, but getting there was far too complicated."

When John's legs had stopped feeling like jello, he picked up the crutches from the floor. Rodney grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser and cleaned them both. Just before John opened the door, he found there was something very important he had to tell Rodney first. He turned around a little too hastily and almost knocked the both of them over again.

"Oh, for god's sake, this is ridiculous," Rodney grumbled, steadying them against the sink.

John regained his balance and looked at Rodney, his swollen lips, the high colour on his cheeks, his dishevelled hair. "I love you," he said. He couldn't think of anyone else in the world who would have done this for him, indulged his fantasy like this, for no other reason than to make _John_ feel good.

Rodney's eyes went wide and round. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but didn't seem to be capable of forming words. Instead, he wrapped his arms around John and held him so hard he could barely draw breath.

The old grannies behind them gave them a long look and then started to whisper as they returned to their seats a few minutes later. John smiled to himself. If they only knew what he and Rodney had been doing in the bathroom, they would choke on their cough pastilles.

He got into the seat, leaned back and closed his eyes, feeling relaxed and content. A moment later, Rodney's hand found John's and settled on top of his thigh.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder. John turned around to find one of the ladies behind them, the one with the book, leaning over the back of their seats. She had short white hair, reading glasses perched on her nose, and a wide grin plastered all over her soft old-person face.

"Welcome to the club, dears," she whispered with a twinkle in her bright grey eyes.

Rodney went bright red, buried his face in his hands and muttered, "Please kill me now." John and the lady exchanged a look. She was the first to start laughing.

\- fin –


End file.
